Two Weeks Later Revised
by TeamPlasma70
Summary: A revised version of True Love 2 Chapter 30 - Two Weeks Later. Two weeks after the death of Marcus, Toby tries to avenge his older brother by hunting down Victor and kill him. Rated T for violence, blood and language. Diego/OC NOT SLASH Requested by A.G.Wicked.


**This is a request tradefic for IceAgeFan12 aka A. .**

**Blue Sky Studios owns Ice Age and their characters. The OCs are owned by A. .**

Two Weeks Later Revised

Two weeks after Marcus' death everything was peaceful except for Toby. He was still grieving over the loss of his brother because of Victor and he felt like getting revenge on the wolf that murdered him.

"Marcus… I'll avenge you…" Toby angrily said as walks into the woods.

"Hey, Toby, where are you going?" Diego asked him.

"I'm just going for a walk to take my mind off of Marcus for a bit." He replied as he starts walking.

"Maybe, I should come with you…" He said getting suspicious.

"No, I don't think you should because it's a very personal matter I need to attend to so… bye!" He said as takes off like a rocket.

"Something's not right here…" The saber said as he pondered about Toby's words.

Meanwhile in the woods, Toby was dashing through the trees in anger looking for Victor and his crew.

"Victor, where the hell are you?" Toby angrily muttered to himself as he dashes through the woods.

As soon as he reached the clearing of the woods, he spots Victor, Carlotta and Leo and charges the leader.

"VICTOR!" The wolf shouted as he pounced on Victor and start clawing until the wolf shook him off.

"A surprise attack from you, Toby? I guess killing your brother did bring anger in your heart." Victor said as smirked at him.

"You shut your mouth, you pretentious, sadistic monster!" He spat at the leader.

"No one talks that way to Victor like that, you worthless runt!" Carlotta shouted as she attacks only to get countered by Toby by getting slashed in the face and fell a few feet away from Toby.

"Worthless? Hah! You're the one who's pathetic, Carlotta! Who's next, Leo?" The wolf triumphantly said to the female wolf that's lying on the ground in pain covering her face and soon looks the scared sloth.

"Uh…" Leo was speechless after seeing Toby overpowered Carlotta.

"You and Carlotta, get out of here." The leader ordered the sloth and female wolf.

"Uh… r-right! L-Let's go, Carlotta!" The sloth as he runs away in fear.

"*sniff* T-This isn't over, you brat! *sniff*" The female wolf said as she runs away crying.

A few moments later, the wolves circle each other.

"You want to fight me alone without any help? That's really bold of you." Toby said to him.

"You come here, attacking my allies, just so you can avenge your brother? Don't make me laugh!" Victor taunted.

"Marcus was a great brother until you force to become abusive! Let me tell you something; you were never a great leader and you'll never be a great leader!" He retorted at Victor.

"You upstart, little miscreant! If you love your brother so much, then why don't you join him?" He said as he pounced on Toby.

Toby retaliated by kicking Victor off of him and pounced and bit him in the neck. Victor tries to shake the young wolf off but Toby started to claw at his side and jumped off of him.

"Heh! Had enough?" The young wolf taunted him.

"Don't get cocky, boy!" The leader said as he rushes at Toby once more.

Toby dodged and rammed Victor to the side which made the wolf even angrier. Victor charged at Toby and tackled him to the ground and started biting and clawing at him. Toby was severely damaged and tries to stand back up but Victor placed one paw on his chest and has the other raised in the air which will quickly end the young wolf's life.

"You despicable little runt! You'll pay for betraying me and attacking me! Any last words before send you to where your mother and brother live?" Victor said as he gets ready kill Toby.

"Yeah… A few..." Toby half stated as he smirks at Victor.

"Smiling at your imminent death? Or do you have something peaceful to say before dying?" He asked getting confused at Toby's expression.

"A little of both… *howls*" He said and howled.

"*laughs* Those are your little dying words, a pathetic howl? Sorry, you wasted your-" He was cut off from a roar in the vicinity.

"*laugh* That howl was for a friend…" The young wolf teased at he sees Diego charging from the woods in anger.

"VICTOR!" Diego shouted as he knocks Victor off of Toby.

"Confound it, brat! What the hell?" Victor retorted and struggles to stand back up due to the injuries Toby inflicted earlier.

"If you go anywhere near Toby, you can guaranteed I'll end your life where you stand!" The saber threatened as he stands in front of Toby.

"You can't kill just yet!" He said as he takes his fighting and starts to stagger.

"Are you sure you're able to keep going? I mean, I gave you very nasty bruises on you y'know!" The young wolf teased Victor.

"*growls* I'll let you two go for today. But next time when I see either you two, you're dead!" The wolf threatened as he limps away in defeat.

"Toby, why did you…" The saber was cut off from the wolf's response.

"I did for Marcus, OK? He was my favorite brother when mom was still alive… But that bastard had to go and kill them!" The young wolf spat at the saber.

"Toby…" Diego sadly replied shortly.

"Now, I have no family… No mother, father or a brother!" Toby said as he cried about his loved ones.

"It's OK, Toby… Your brother's here to make it all better…" He reassured the wolf as he picked him up and hugged.

"D-Diego… You want to…" He was speechless shocked about the saber said.

"Yes, Toby… For Marcus, I want you to be my younger brother…" He replied to the wolf.

"Th-Thank you…" He said as hugged the saber.

"OK, OK, that's enough of the hugging! Whew! You hug a lot harder than Sid!" He said trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry…" He apologizes as he blushes.

"It's fine… Anyway, let's get back to the herd." He said as he walks back to the woods.

"Yeah… we should get back." He said as follows the saber.

A few minutes later, the duo returned to the herd to be greeted by Manny.

"Hey you guys how's… Wh-What happened to Toby?" Manny asked while staring at the bloodied wolf in shock and horror.

"He wants to avenge Marcus, by trying to kill Victor." Diego explained as he sees the rest coming towards them.

"That explains the howl we heard… But Toby, revenge won't bring Marcus back. I mean, all of us want to get rid of Victor and his two cronies." The bull explained to the saddened wolf.

"Well, at least I injured Carlotta and Victor… But Leo was lucky I didn't get a chance tear him apart!" Toby angrily replied.

"But still, you shouldn't have run off like that! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Dodger explained to him.

"He's right you know. You could've just asked us for help." Sid also explained.

"Right… Sorry everyone…" Toby apologized as he looks down.

"Hey, it's alright… Just be careful next time, alright?" Manny reassured him.

"But first, we need to treat those wounds of yours." Carrie said as she takes the wolf with her.

"Wait! Can Diego can with?" The wolf said as turns to look at the saber.

"Of course, sweetheart! Diego would you please?" Ellie said.

"Sure, I'll help." Diego said as he walks with Carrie and Toby.

"Is Toby going to be OK, dad?" Peaches asked her father.

"Of course, I'm just glad that still alive after what Victor did to him." The bull stated sadly.

"Victor is a bully… Oh wait, hey Toby! What did you do to Carlotta?" Crash called out to him.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering about that too…" Eddie said.

"Oh yeah, right when she attacked me, I slashed her right in the face and she ran away crying like a baby!" Toby replied back them causing the possum brothers to laugh.

"You really did that?" The saber asked him.

"Literally, yes." He replied as he smirked.

"Ah well, at least she deserve it." Carrie said as she brings Toby into the cave along with Diego.

"Well, at least he injured two wolves except one sloth." Manny said to Ellie.

"Leo tries to act all cool, but he's just a coward." Dodger replied.

"I agree with you pal…" Sid said to him.

"So do we." The rest of the herd agreed to what Dodger said.

Meanwhile in the cave, Carrie and Diego explaining the story about what happened to Toby.

"Oh my, you poor thing…" Niamh said as hugged the injured wolf.

"Here, this might sting a bit." Carrie said as he wrapped the wet leaves on Toby's wound.

"*yelps* Th-Thanks f-for that… C-Carrie…" Toby said as struggles in pain.

"Sorry, it'll take a while the pain lessen." She said.

"Oh, O-OK…" He said as went to the side of the cave and lie down.

"Alright, I should leave you and Toby alone for now, right Niamh?" She said to the saber and then to the blue sloth.

"Right Carrie… Let's go, Rosy." Niamh said as she picks up the baby sloth who was hugging the wolf's muzzle and left the cave with Carrie.

"Alright girls, see ya!" Diego said to the female sloths.

"See ya, Diego. You know Carrie; I think your daughter is taking a liking to Toby." Niamh said to her while holding Rosy.

"Well, Rosy does love gentle creatures like him." Carrie replied to her.

A few moments later after the girls left, Diego was alone with Toby.

"Diego… I'm sorry…" Toby sadly started.

"It's OK; you wanted to avenge your brother… That sounded kinda like Soto." Diego said as he remembers his brother.

"Who's Soto?" He asked.

"He's… my late brother…" He replied.

"What happened to him?" He asked again.

"Well… it went like this…" The saber said as he told the story of how he first met Manny and Sid and Toby was shocked after hearing his tale.

"Wow… So, you regret having Soto killed?" The wolf asked the saber.

"Yeah, but I still miss him though and our good times together." Diego explained about his past.

"Oh…" Toby said once more before going into silence.

"Don't worry; I'll protect you, for Marcus." The saber reassured the wolf.

"Thanks Diego…" He thanked him.

"*yawns* No problem, for let's just rest…" He said before taking a nap.

"*yawns* Yeah… Thanks…" He said as he falls after Diego.


End file.
